


With Me

by Amrita_Vein



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: A work of extreme literary quality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Eli in a corset, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Switches, accidental feelings, how to train your admiral (to give you exactly what you want), illustrated sexy picture book, sexy-crack, this is the smut you're looking for, watercolor illustration, yee-freaking-haw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_Vein/pseuds/Amrita_Vein
Summary: Eli and Thrawn have had a challenging week, so to help his admiral ease into a proper weekend mentality, Eli sends Thrawn a sexy selfie minutes before they're both scheduled for a shift on the bridge. A very long and hard shift. Afterwords, Thrawn has Opinions.---Or; a sexy picture book of illustrated Thranto smut.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 56





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakCityPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/gifts), [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).



> This erotic cartoon is dedicated to Hoofgirl for suggesting the idea of Eli sending Thrawn a sexy selfie. And to Chaos for being a generally bad influence/ encouraging these silly illustrations.

A LONG TIME AGO

IN A NOTEBOOK...

FAR, FAR AWAY....

Commander Eli Vanto was due for work on the bridge in ten minutes but still was not fully dressed. Twisting his body just so, arching his back to pop his ass out a little further, he looked at his reflection in his fresher's mirror and snapped a holo-photo. _Perfect_. Smirking to himself, he pulled his trousers up and fastened them around his waist. He could feel the fishnet stocking against his legs and knew he had ten hours of teasing his admiral ahead of him. He triple-checked the recipient's email address and clicked 'send' on his datapad and walked to the bridge.

Smirking to himself, he pulled his trousers up and fastened them around his waist. He could feel the fishnet stocking against his legs and knew he had ten hours of teasing his admiral ahead of him. He triple-checked the recipient's email address and clicked 'send' on his datapad and walked to the bridge.

Commodore Faro thought she'd figured out all of her admiral's ticks and eccentricities over the past two years but could not, for the life of her, figure out what had set him off so much this shift. By all accounts, the task force was ahead of schedule. They were heading into some shipyards for routine maintenance that afternoon and the crew had a week of shoreleave ahead. High Command had not issued and new rules and Director Krennic was currently working on the other side of the galaxy. So she had no idea _why_ Admiral Thrawn was wearing a pinched glare that made Vader's ever-present aura of doom look pleasant. Eventually, her curiosity got the best of her and she asked the admiral's aide, Commander Vanto, if he had any idea what had gotten Thrawn so wound up.

Eli glanced at his datapad, noting that there were only fifteen minutes left of their shift and shrugged, then he said, somewhat louder than normally, "You know I'd tell you if I knew Karyn, but I've got not a clue this time. Your guess is as good as mine."

Across the bridge, Thrawn's normally-smooth face scrunched in tension. _Not a clue. NOT A CLUE?!! The nerve of that fluffy-haired, beautiful-assed, uniform-defiling...._ Thrawn knew he could continue stewing on the matter or take action. This was his ship after all, he could take off from the bridge early. And he could take his aide with him. Yes, he would take his aide indeed...

Glancing to Faro and Vanto, Thrawn spoke in terse, clipped words. "I have urgent matters to attend to and am not to be disturbed in my office. Commander Faro, you have the bridge. Commander Vanto, with me." And he turned on his heel, storming off the bridge, Vanto in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along everyone! I’ll post updates daily for this- it’s all illustrated and actually done, unlike my other massive pile of WIPs that are drowning in writer’s block angstland. There’s a disturbing lack of Thranto illustrated smut, so the 10 images in the next couple updates are my attempt to fix this tragic situation. The sketchy art style definitely isn’t “my best” on an artistic level but has works for this story. Drawing sex scenes is kind of awkward and I would like to extend a sincere thank you to the folks on the thranto discord server who have egged new on and encouraged this filth.💕


	2. Chapter 2

Thrawn had Eli against the wall of his office before the door's locking mechanism fully engaged. Their kiss was frantic, urgent, needy.

Their bodies were parallel lines pressed flush against one another. Eli pulled Thrawn down against him, holding onto him like he was his lifeline in a storm; like his arms were the only place he could find shelter. Thrawn held Eli's face in place as the smaller man melted against him. The heat and _need_ in between the two men kindled into a blazing inferno as Eli nipped at Thrawn's lower lip and pressed his tongue into his admiral's mouth.

And Thrawn let him. His body and mind were overwhelmed with sensations- mental exhaustion from the day, emotional joy to be with his love and raw sexual hunger for the human, for _his_ Eli, who was employing every trick he could to rile him up. And how it worked. The little hums and exhales he made as Eli devoured him in hot, pushy kisses set Thrawn's nerves ablaze. In this moment, pressed against his office wall, he was feeling everything. And he wanted to feel more.

Groaning, Thrawn leaned back from Eli's insistant kisses and swept a wayward lock of hair from his forehead. He smiled down at him, flushed and happy and unable to form complete sentences.

"Eli," he groaned out, "I need..."

"I know, and I've got you Thrawn," Eli husked and smiled darkly up at him. He pulled Thrawn down into a sloppy, wet kiss and then sank to his knees before him,

Eli sunk down onto his knees and pressed his face against Thrawn's burning erection. Using his admiral's pointy hipbones as handles, he pulled Thrawn flush against him and mouthed at his throbbing member. Eli could feel Thrawn's heat through the layers of his uniform and a bolt of excitement shot through him at how hot and how hard his admiral already was for him.

He made quick work of the snaps and closures of Thrawn's trousers and pushed them, along with Thrawn's well-fitting briefs, down just enough to free the Chiss's perfectly-sculpted ass and indigo member. The skin of Thrawn's shaft was so much more delicate than the skin on the rest of his body. Eli reveled in the fast, erratic breaths he heard above him as he mouthed everywhere but the one place he knew Thrawn wanted. Still, the man above him looked composed, to a degree. His breaths were uneven but there were no sounds in the office beyond the quiet rustle of fabric and short exhales. Thrawn's posture was still solid and stable, one hand still braced against the wall near the door lock. No, this wouldn't do at all. Eli wanted to see his lover come undone. Stars, he needed to blow off some steam as well- he was wound up nearly as tightly as he knew Thrawn must be. 

Realizing that teasing would not being enough to break his Chiss, Eli opened his mouth and descended upon Thrawn, taking him to the hilt in one hot, wet, motion. Above him, Thrawn jerked and regained his bearing. Eli looked up at him as he swallowed around Thrawn and began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the head of Thrawn's shaft just so. 

Then he dug his nails into the globes of Thrawn's ass and began to squeeze. _Hard_. Greedily squeezing Thrawn's ass, Eli stilled his head and tenderly pressed his forehead against the taught skin of Thrawn's abs and nuzzled against him while he sucked Thrawn's cock, deeply, like he could devour the man if could. Stars, he wanted to eat him alive.

And then Eli pulled off of Thrawn completely with an obscene pop and resumed mouthing the skin around his hip bones, nipping and sucking; humming with satisfied contentment.

Thrawn _groaned_. Really groaned this time.

And Eli saw it. The sharpening of Thrawn's eyes as he looked down at him. Around him, the world seemed to vanish while his focus sharpened on his lover. The corners of Thrawn's lips turned up, he ran his free hand along Eli's jaw and through his hair, resting it at the back of his neck. Thrawn's eyes held a question and a promise. Eli answered with a wanton moan and smirk before diving back down, inhaling Thrawn's cock.

The grip on Eli's hair tightened and Eli moaned against Thrawn, sucking enthusiastically at his lover. Thrawn's second hand came down to bracket Eli's face and held him gently for a moment. Eli lazily glanced up at him through his already-mussed hair and his eyes sparkled with the confirmation he knew Thrawn was seeking. _It's time to go, love._

Thrawn trust into Eli's wanting mouth, again and again. Eli held on tightly to his razorblade hips, he hoped tight enough that his love would bear reminders of this interlude- it was only fair after all that Thrawn should come out of this interlude similarly marked by their coupling. He relaxed his jaw and neck, he allowed Thrawn to take the weight of his skull as he held him and fucked his mouth. Closing his eyes that had already rolled back into his head, Eli drifted in the sensation, the movements powerful and soothing, with Thrawn's labored breaths above him grounding. He was _home_.

And he wanted Thrawn to come home as well.

Coming back to himself, bit by bit, Eli allowed his hands to roam around Thrawn's flanks. His right hand grasped the small of Thrawn's back, right along his spine and the thick, flexing muscles of his lower back. Oh, how Eli appreciated that muscular lower back, he appreciated how it connected to that gloriously full ass- so hard he'd actually bounced a credit off of it once (and then explained to his very confused love the connotations of the slang expression) and down to those luscious blue thighs- strong and powerful and that felt so good wrapped around him. Eli loved Thrawn for his mind first and foremost, of course, but that didn't stop him from worshiping his body and moments like this, after the week they'd had, Eli had a feeling Thrawn wanted to be just a body being loved. Not the admiral, not the alien, not the outlier, not the strategist; just a man with a pulse and a cock that needed to spill into his wanting mouth. They could think more later but first, first they needed to let go.

A plan appeared in his mind, vignettes of his fingers teasing Thrawn's hole and finding that spot while keeping his mouth hot and attentive on him and-- Thrawn seized suddenly above him. The Chiss shouted a strangled cry and shuddered into Eli's mouth. Eli took what Thrawn offered him and swallowed his taste, his uniquely _Thrawn_ taste. He leaned back on his heels and smiled up at Thrawn.

"There you go," Eli whispered, his hands skimming firm blue thighs.

Thrawn sighed and leaned his head back in contentment a moment, luxuriating in the afterglow of his first orgasm. Eventually, he lazily opened his eyes and smiled down at the man as his feet.

"Eli," he began, his words a relaxed slurry at first and crystallizing more as he spoke, "thank you."

Thrawn stroked Eli's hair and continued speaking, his voice still breathy and far away, "I apologize for my... prompt arrival. And to make it up to you, I want you to get up and walk over to my desk. It has... come to my attention that you may be... in possession of contraband artifacts and I wish to," Thrawn paused for effect, his lips curling upward as he smiled wolfishly, "I wish to inspect the situation myself. Stand against the desk and unfasten your trousers, then place your hands onto the desktop. I received a report this morning, an anonymous tip if you will; that your glorious, perfect, spectacular, divine, _pristine_ bottom might be wrapped up neatly in nonregulation underthings.

Eli pressed a trio of searing kisses along the inside of Thrawn's thigh, never breaking eye contact, before standing up and slowly stalking over to Thrawn's desk. He smiled back at his love and exaggerated the wiggle of his hips as he unfastened his trousers and begin to shimmy them down his legs. He made sure he had a good view of Thrawn's face when he noted Eli's lack of underwear and the thin silk fastenings holding up the fishnet stockings he'd been wearing beneath his uniform.

Thrawn actively salivated as Eli placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward, eye contact never broken.

Allowing his brain a moment to shut down and reboot, Thrawn took in the display before him. He liked to think himself a connoisseur of art, a man of educated tastes, but nothing, _nothing_ in the galaxy held a candle to the sight of Eli half bare and waiting for him.

" _Beautiful_ " he exhaled, as he walked on unsteady feet toward his desk, "yes. Exactly as I thought. Only one thing to do about it now. Tell me how you want me Eli."

"Stars, I just want you Thrawn" Eli panted out, his pupils already blown-out with lust and need of his own.

In two strides, Thrawn was behind Eli, one hand on his arm, twisting his lithe form across his desk and smiled down at the exquisite curving lines of his form.

Thrawn ran his hands up Eli's legs, feeling the rough fishnet stockings and warm skin. He took time to note and appreciate all of the textures, the sensations, the trust, the blank canvas that Eli offered him. Resting one hand against Eli's back, pressing him against the desk, Thrawn trailed his other hand down Eli's spine to his ass and absently began to ghost his fingers along his crack. Eli gasped and bucked against the sensation.

"I trust you'll stay down if I move my hand, Eli?" Thrawn murmured.

"I will if you want me to, Thrawn."

"I want you to, Eli."

"Yes, _siiiiiir_!" Eli's breathy reply was tumbled into a moan as Thawn's free hand closed around his throbbing cock and squeezed him gently. And then, just as suddenly as he grasped Eli's member, he released his grip and began tracing idle circles on Eli's presented ass.

Undeterred, Thrawn continued his ministrations, alternating between teasing Eli's burning erection and aching need to be taken. His clarity of mind was returning to him in stages, Thrawn had time now to plan his sexual deconstruction of Eli Vanto. Yes, he would bring his love to the edge and catch him on the other side of that great beyond tonight. It was the least he could do, and it would be everything he did. He smiled down and Eli and caught his eyes, smiling back at him. The exchange caused Thrawn's heart to _ache_ with adoration for him and he leaned down, his face inches away from Eli's, his breath a whisper and a promise in his ear.

And then Thrawn said the words he'd thought about earlier on the bridge, back when he was still capable of rational thought.

  
"You sent me a photo this morning my dear," Thrawn murmured as he caressed Eli's backside, "do you know how often I thought of you in this outfit today, Eli?"

"No, sir." Eli responded, smiling back at him.

"Approximately one hundred and sixty times, my sweet. Or, about once every three minutes." Below him, Eli blushed, clearly satisfied with himself and Thrawn continued to speak.

"And all shift, I thought to myself, 'whatever shall I do with you?'" Thrawn whispered, "some form retribution is required, no, _necessary_ , in response to the highly effective way in which you broke my focus so thoroughly. Yes, Eli, your efforts must be rewarded and I think-" Thrawn's hand that had been idly caressing Eli's ass withdrew while he continued speaking, "I know exactly what to do."

_Slap_.

Thrawn brought his palm down against Eli's ass with a sharp crack and then withdrew his hand to repeat the motion time and time again.


End file.
